Ordinary World
by FluffysGirl229
Summary: You asked and will recieve. It is the sequel to Tell me on a Sunday please. Kagome sees Sesshoumaru with another woman, the gun is at her head and sessys no where to be found. Whats going on? Kagsess pairing oneshot songfic...FINISHED!


Ordinary World-   
  
Note from Fluffy- I dont own Inuyasha.People! People! I know you have been waiting a long time for the _Tell me on a sunday sequel_.Well... here it is. Another song fic.   
  
What had she done? She had opened up her heart...not once...but twice. Sesshoumaru. Oh how she loved Sesshoumaru. After she had dated Inuyasha she had gotten together with Sesshoumaru, on that one faithful day. After that day, she never understood why she had ever thought she loved Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was... her every thing.   
  
Kagome was sleeping peacfully. Having a wonderful dream. A peacful dream. Suddenly the phone rang. Jumping up, she glanced at the clock. 3:00 A.M. "Oh no." She spoke softly to herself.   
  
Kagome still had fears that sesshoumaru would be the one to call her at three in the morning, and tell her that he needed to meet her. Meet her to tell her goodbye.  
  
Picking up the phone she spoke. "Hello?"  
  
"Kagome its me Sesshoumaru. sorry to call you so early love, but I was wondering if you could meet me.."   
  
Kagome held her breath...please dont say now.. She repeated over and over in her head.   
  
"meet me later tonight for dinner. I know its early, but I have to go to work and you know how the sharks are? Ill never get away." He chuckled.   
  
Kagome let go of the breath she didnt know she was holding. "Of course. What time?" she asked.   
  
"At about 5?"   
  
"Thats fine." She replied.   
  
"kagome...I love you...bye" He hesitated a little.   
  
"I love you too. Bye." she made a kissing sound in the phone.   
  
Sesshoumaru laughed. How could his brother ever give up this creature? He was glad she didnt reject him. He some how had that fear. Not that he would ever let anyone know. He wouldnt even admit it to himself. but the fear was still there. The fear that she would leave him.  
  
_Came in from the rainy thursday on the avenue   
I Thought I heard you talking softly   
I truned on the lights, the tv, and the radio   
and still I cant escape the ghost of you_  
  
Kagome had slept a little while longer, after Sesshoumaru called. Looking at the clock she saw it was 2:00, and she still had a little while before she had to meet her love for dinner. She suddenly had a great idea. She would go to Sesshoumaru's house and make him dinner.   
  
For the longest time she had been wanting to do something for Sesshoumaru. Then the phone rang, once again. Kagome answered her phone hurriedly. She didnt have much time and she wanted to get to Sessys.   
  
"Hello?" She answered.   
  
Kagome paled. Her brown eyes began to dart. There was sobbing on the other end. "Hello?" She asked again.   
  
"Kagome...." It was Sango.  
  
"Sango whats the matter?" She asked.   
  
"I had...I had..." Sango couldnt even release the words. Her crying was taking all her energy, and breath.  
  
"you had what sango?"   
  
taking a deep breath she continued. "I had a dream...Kagome you died." Sango said, her tears were coming again.   
  
"Sango...It'll be ok. Im not going anywhere for a long time. Look i've gotta go." Kagome said rushed. She didnt have time for this.   
  
"But Kagome...you were..." She was interupted.   
  
"We'll talk later. I got to go! Bye." Kagome spoke.   
  
"Bye." sango said sadly.   
  
Hanging up she rushed outside to her black motercycle.  
  
_What has happened to your   
crazy some say   
where is the light that I recognize  
gone away  
_  
Kagome arived at Sesshoumarus and parked her cycle. She was all smiles, as she walked into Sesshoumaru's house. She began to hum. She had begun to take out pots and pans.   
  
She stopped for a second. She had heard something like a creak noise, but thought nothing of it. She went to the liquor cabinet, but it was locked. She knew that Sesshoumaru had the key in his room.   
  
Kagome walked up the stairs when she heard, what she thought was moaning. A look of pure confusion laced her delicate features.   
  
opening Sesshoumarus door, she gasped but covered her mouth. They hadnt even seen her, or heard her. She saw her loves beautiful, long, silver hair. He was making love to another women. The women was obviosly enjoying herself.   
  
Tears formed in her eyes, but she roughly pushed them away. Dropping the towel she was holding, she ran down the stairs. She laughed and began to talk to herself. "And to think I loved him. No way."   
  
she grabbed her keys off the counter and ran out of the house.She had forgotten her purse, but that didnt matter now. She had to get away from all the pain.  
  
_but I wont cry for yesterday  
theres an ordinary world  
somehow I have to find  
and as i try to make my way  
to the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive._   
  
Sango stood. 'I have to go to Kagome. I just have this feeling shes going to need me. ' With those thoughts in mind, sango climbed into her green, and red beetle and drove to Kagome's  
  
_Pashion or coincidence ones promted you to say  
pride will tare us both apart   
well now prides gone out the window across the roof tops run away  
left me in the vacuum of my heart_.   
  
Kagome held a glass of rum in her hand. She was singing and drinking at the same time. Her words were slurred, and anyone with a right mind could tell she was wasted.   
  
She not only held rum, but in the other she had her handgun. She put it to her head and words came to her lips. "What has happened to me? Crazy some say? Where is Sango when I need you most? Gone....Away...." she said as tears soaked her clothes.   
  
"You were my everything you bastard!" She screamed and shot.   
  
the picture that was on her dresser fell to the ground. She laughed as she saw that her aim was right on, when she was drunk anyway. His whole head was gone.  
  
Kagome wanted to die painfully, so she thought she deserved. If every love that she had, had either cheated on her or found another women,than that meant she deserved to die painfully. If she was that a horrible of a creature than yes.   
  
she heald the gun to her stomach. Biting her bottom lip, she walked to the picture she had of Sesshoumaru, and yes she had many. "I love you..." she whispered.  
  
A shot could be heard, and Kagome fell to her knees and then to the floor. Blood was flowing around her. She smiled and gasped for breath. Oh boy, this was painful.   
  
_What has happening to me   
crazy some say   
where is my friend when I need you most  
gone away  
_  
Sango had heard the shot, tears were flowing from her eyes. She dialed 911, and banged on the door again with her fist. Then she remembered she had a key. Then she heard another shot. Jumping from fright, she ran up the stairs.   
  
"911 whats the problem?" the woman asked.  
  
"Oh my God Kagome!" Sango yelled and turned her over.   
  
There was blood all oer her body, and the floor. "911..what is the problem?" The woman asked again in concern.  
  
"My friend just shot herself. Shes not awake and shes bleeding alot. We need help." Sango spoke quickly.   
  
"Do you know if shes breathing?" the woman asked.   
  
"She is." sango said, she was somewhat relieved.   
  
"alright whats the address. 642 Mag. Avenue."   
  
"ok. We will be right there."   
  
There was then dial tone. Sango hung up her cell phone and looked at Kagome.   
  
"Kagome...Kagome!"   
  
Her eyes opened softly. "you Idiot...whyd you go and do that?" sango asked holding her wound.  
  
Kagome hissed in pain. "He cheated on me...He doesnt love me...Theres nothing to live for. " Kagome spoke coughing. Blood flowed from her mouth.   
  
Sango gasped, but smiled. she didnt want her friend going into shock.   
  
"Im sure you're mistaken." Sango said, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Tell him...that ... that I love him." With that she passed out.  
  
_but I wont cry for yesterday  
theres an ordinary world  
somehow I have to find  
and as i try to make my way  
to the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive._   
  
Sesshoumaru drove home in silence. There was no music playing, and he wasnt talking to himself. He had an odd feeling deep in his heart. Pulling in his drive way, he turned off his car and stepped out. pushing the button that made his alarm active, he went to the door and stepped inside.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked on the couch and saw Kikyo and Inuyasha cuddled together. "So what have you two been doing all day?" Sesshoumaru asked sarcastically.   
  
"ha ha ha..." Inuyasha and Kikyo blushed.   
  
He walked into the kitchen and glance at the clock....4:20 He had time to get ready. He then noticed that there was Kagomes purse on the table. He suddenly grew worried. "Hey Inuyasha...Is Kagome here?" He asked. Even he knew the girl went no where without her purse.   
  
"Nah...but I heard the door slam, when Kikyo and I were umm busy....He he." He said scratching behind his head innocently.   
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. Kagome probably didnt want to hear all of Inuyasha's and that Wench Kikyo's love making and left. Suddenly the phone rang. He picked it up. "hello?"   
  
"sesshoumaru...you better come down here... Kagome is in surgery, and Sango's a wreck. " Miroku spoke on the other end.   
  
Sesshoumaru could easily hear Sango screaming in the back round. " What happened?" He asked.  
  
"she shot herself. she wont last long...and well you better just get down here." Miroku said.   
  
Sesshoumaru's heart clenched, and he paled. His mouth was suddenly dry. "Ill be right there." He hung up the phone and rushed to his car.  
  
_Papers on the road side tell of suffering and grief  
fear today   
forgot tomorrow   
he decides the news of holy war and holy me   
ours is just a little sorrow done_  
  
Sesshoumaru had been sitting there in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. "She'll be ok." He whispered to himself over and over.   
  
"Yeah..." sango said and hugged him.   
  
He didnt like her touch. He only wanted Kagome.   
  
The doctor than came into the room and pointed to him. He stood and walked to him. "Shes awake and you can see her. She's been out of surgery for 3 hours, in the recovery room. She lost a lot of blood, but she should be alright. I want to keep her for two days, just to monitor her behavor, and after that she can go home. " The doctor began to walk and he followed.   
  
_and I wont cry for yesterday  
theres an ordinary world  
somehow I have to find  
and as i try to make my way  
to the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive_.   
  
He saw Kagome and his heart cracked. She was all hooked up in tubes, and such. "Sesshoumaru.." she whispered his name.   
  
He was quickly by her side, holding her hand. "I was such an idiot." Kagome said and she looked at Sesshoumaru.   
  
She then remembered all that she had seen that day, and pulled her hand away. Sesshoumaru looked as if he had just been slapped. "what is it?" he asked. worry was easily told in his voice.   
  
"you cheated on me, and you lied. " She said and her voice cought. She really wished she was dead.   
  
"What?!" Sesshoumaru screamed and stood.   
  
"When did that happen? " he asked confused.   
  
"Today...I saw you in your room...With a woman...I saw you...The silver hair." She said tears falling.   
  
His eyes danced with wonder and then it hit him, and he began to laugh. "What you saw my love...was Inuyasha and the wench Kikyo...and if you like ill call him so he can tell you..." He said smiling.   
  
Kagome smiled and then laughed, but the her stomach cleched in pain . Then she went into a fit of coughs. "I cant believe you did this." He spoke sadly.   
  
"Im sorry, but I have never felt so hurt in my life when I thought it was you...do you forgive me?" She asked.   
  
"Of course." He kissed her and then grabbed her hand.   
  
He reached into his pocket and got on one knee. "I was going to ask you tonight, but right now is as good as any." Pulling out the ring he looked into her tear stricken eyes.   
  
"Kagome Higirashi. I love you with all my heart, and soul. I would never cheat on you.." She laughed, but allowed him to go on, as she forced down the tears.   
  
"You always make me smile and laugh, something I would never do for anyother being on this earth but you, and I just love you. You make heaven seem like childs play, and I want to ask you....Will you be my wife?..Mrs. Kagome InuTaiyakuai? Will you Marry me?" He asked kissing her hand.   
  
There was a moment of pause, but she then answered. "Yes!" She said, as the tears finally fell.   
  
"Good cause I was afraid of rejection there for a second.." He laughed and slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"now go to sleep." He said kissing her lips.   
  
"And Kagome?" He asked as she was just about to close her eyes.  
  
"Hmmm?" she responded tiredly.   
  
"Never do that again...Woman you scared me to death." She chuckled at this and watched him leave.   
  
She whispered softly, as her mind wondered into darkness. " I wont cry for yesterday, theres an ordinary world. somehow I have to find, and as i try to make my way to the ordinary world. I will learn to survive. In this Ordinary world."   
  
END  
  
Note from fluffy....yes I know it was corny but it took a long long time to write and I figured the fans were begging for more so well.....here ya go...please Review!!!!  
  
PS and dont sue me if the lyrics are wrong he he he 


End file.
